Total Drama Villains Reunited
by 8BITScorpion
Summary: All The TD villains are back and they will have battle of wits who will win 1 billion dollars?
1. episode 1

Total Drama Revenge Of The Villains

heater was going back home she was villan in total drama iland so she grabbed letter send 2 her that said "HETHER WE HAVE INVIT NEW SESON WERE THE VILLANS CAN SEESON! XOXO HOST TOPHER" and heather said "uh fuck ya im going"

MUM AND DAD IM DOUNG FINE U GUYS R ON MY MIND U ALS ME WHAT I WANA BE AND I THINK THE ANAWERS LLANE TO SEE I WANA BE FAMOOOOOSE I WANA LIVE CLOSE T THE SUN PACK UR BAGS FOR SOME HORBY UB DE DE ILL GET THERE ON DAY CUS I WANA BEEEEEE FAMOOOOOSE NA NA NA NA NA I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE FAMOSE I WANA VE I WANS BE I WANA BE FAMOOSE do do do do

casting

this is cast

hether is a asian girl with a white name who likes the spanish dude named alehandro and is very hot but a asshole and is a girl

justen is a guy who is a bit of dick but is hot but becuse he likes himself so much but is a bit nice to bethtub and lindsee who is not in this seasun and is a boy

cortney is a mean girl who lawyers and is a cit in training so she is very smart and the most hottests girl on show and is a girl

duncan is a cool guy and is a boy

alehandro can speak spanish and is a boy

scoot is a texas man who is dumb but sometimes smart because pf how he controlls ppl who is ginger and he is mean in revenge but nice in all and is a boy

mal is mike but not nice or stupid and is a boy

sugar is fat but bit hot and is girl

ice climbers are more then one person

topher is host and a gboy

scarlet is a nerd with glasses and a girl

max is a evil boy but is good at baby sitting like me and is a boy like me and is a boy

chris is host to

chef is a black chef like the chef from south parkk

don is a boy

thaksin is my name and is my oc and a boy and a nice boy and a boy

thomas is my name and is my other oc and a boy

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR CHALLEEEENGEEEE" SAY the host who was super nice and cover in hood so noone can now who he is "2 days chalenge is who can be the nicest 2 each other becuse i love watching ppl be nice it makes my heart so big and happy" said the super nice host and then he set up video cameres everywhwre to see how nice people where being and it they wrre real nike

duncan was walkimg around handing flowers to ppl and then courtney punched him then duncan said "U FUCKING BICH" and he smashed her face with flowers then host said "UH OH WE DONT DO THATT" and he called security to arrest duncan and duncan was crying "UHHH SHIT ITS SO HARD IM JUST SO EVIL ITS HARD FOR ME TO BE NICE"

duncan meet host

host was walk 2words duncan "duncan" "u where not being nice" "yes i was" say duncan in fear "rly when u say that u insult my intelgence and that makes me very angery" then duncan said "well can me go now im gettimg scared" "hm ok" said host then duncan walk out door then host SHOT DUNCAN WITH HIS SHOTGUN WHEN HE WAS WALKING OUTSIDE "thats what hppens when ppl are bitches he was a pic of shit anyway good riddence" then he ordered chef to dump the body or donate it to gool "yes my lord" say chef

topher was getting bit scared becuse he think he herd duncan scream while he was walking around

topher was forsing himself 2 be super duper nice so as 2 not get on there bad side and he was kissing every1 then host said "GUYS BECUSE IM SO NICE COME MEET ME IN MY OFFISE" then they all rushed to meet the super nice host

OFFICE

"hey guys im host i want u all 2 know i love u no homo btw im bi but yea becuse i love u all so much i decided i will make u all winners but u have 2 vote 4 1 person who will be the SUPER WINNER!" and evey1 got exitted but then topher said "how can we trust u" then host started sweeting "oh uh ill tell u a way we all undersand" "oh no r we in a musecal" said topher "ya looks like it" say mal

"hello frends my name is host but i cant tell u real name dont wory im totaly not 1 of those evil hosts"

"uve red about in the fanfics or seen in the tv shows"

"and theres no reason at all to be suspisious ooooooooooof meee"

then hosts servents were dancing and saying "not evil no the least evil person i now" "tbh ur being a bit evil looking" say topher

"im so not a villin i have 0 evil plans no ulterier motive just wanna hwlp whete i can i wanna shower u with gifts cuz im selfish and sweet so theres no reason at all to be suspisious oooooof"

SUPER NICE MYSTERIOUS HOST

"THE LEAST EVIL HOST IN HISTERU and if u do not believe me I TOTALY WONT IMPRISON UR ALLINCE cause thats be evil and thats so not meee"

"NOT WVIL NO NO THE LEAST EVIL PERSON I NOW"

"RLY BECUSE IM GWTTING SUPER EVIL VIBS HERE" say topher

"justen do u like urself caude i think u are great" say host

"how did u know that liking myself is my 1 definning trait" say justen then host said "well now my hood frend u can have ur own bathroom with mirrors and chicks" "on ur very own iland with chicks praising u holding mirrors 4 u"

"CUM ON DO NOT FALL FIR THIS" say topher "TOPHER HAVENT U HERD THERES NO REASON AT ALL 2 BE SUSPISIOUS OF HER I MEAN HIM" say justen holding a mirror

"NOT EVEL NO THE LEAST PERSON I NOW"

"yea but hes clearly evil u fuckin dumass" say topger

"YEA WELL IM NOT BUYING IT" say max

"MAX A EVIL GENIUS WITHOUT A UNDERGROUND LARE THATS SO CRUEL" "ITS LIKE A SPIDER WITHOUT A WEB OR A HOST WITHOUT A FOOL" say hosf "see hes metafours are suspisious to" say topher "IVE GOT A SUPRISE 4 UA A ILAND THATS RLY A UNDERGROUND LARE AND THE POPULATION UR HENCHMEN" "yea story checks out hes cool not evil" said max

"what about me" say sugar "SUGAR WATS THE MOST FOOD U CAN IMAGINE" say host "a lot" "TIMS THAT BY INFONITY" "WA HOO WA HOO" say sugar

"and chriss"

"dont even try it dude i dont need anythin"

"o yea i now that y i gona give u everything"

"everything everything" say chria

"yea"

"hes cool he gets me" say cris

"HERES SOLME OTHER WORDS PPL USE 2 DECSCRIBE ME" "UNVILLAIN UNMALISIOUS UNSCAMMER UNNASTY" "ur just addin un to words tat describe u" aid topher "WHO ME" say host

"IM SUPER NICE MYSTEROUS HOST i neever trick ppl intro trustin me by hiding my tru personaletts" "so i can use tem 2 acomplish my evil plans cause thats evil and thats so NOT MW"

"I NEVER CHEET I NEVER BRIBE I NEVER SCEME I NEVER LOE AND THAT WASNT A LIE WHEN I SAID I NEVER LOR CUSE I NEVER LIE AND I NEVER LAUGH WHEN KIDS CRY AND I NEVER STAB AND STRANGLE ENEMES OF ME AND I NEVER CRY WHEN ALLNE AT NOGHT CUSE IM BOT SAD I LUV MY LIFE ENYWAY BACK TO THE POINT"

"IM SUPER NICE MYSTERIOUS HOST THE MOST LEADT EVIL PERSON ULL EVER MEET and if u make contact with me O TOTALY WONT HAVE U MURDERD causse thats evil evil evil evil and thatd so NOT MEEE"

"BULL SHIT" say topher "shut up i mean love up" say host "OH ANYWAY TIME FOR LOVEING WINNER TIME"

ELIMNATION I MEAN WINNERNATION

"HAND IN UR PAPERES WHO DO U THICK IS NICEST"

CONFESIN

"WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT THIS WAS VILLIN SEESUN WHY R WE BEING NICE 2 EACH OTHER" say hether

CONFESIN

"HMM I THINK IM SO NICE AND HOT SO I VOTE MESELF" say justen

CONFESIN

"DAM DUNCAN IS STILL SO HOT I VOTE HIM" say cortney

CONFESIN

"i died i cant vote lol" say dincan

CONFESIN

"SWEARING IN SPANISH" said alehandro

VONFESIN

"i vote topher be was so nice trying 2 save us" say scott

"i vote topher he was nice say mal

CONFESIN

CONFESIN

"HEY TOPHER IS HOT AND NICE " say suger

CONFESON

"topher" say ice climers

CONFESIN

"ME" say to

CONFESIN

"I VOTE HETHER SHE IS HOT" say mex

CONFESIN

"max hes not even evil hes to nice" say scarlet

CONFESIN

"SHAZAM wait that was another black guy" said chef

"i vote don he was cool host" say chef

CONFESIN

CONFESIN

"voting toph" say don

CONFESIN

"I VOTE THOMAS" say thaksin

CONFESIN

"I VOTE THAKSIN" say thomas

WINNER

"OK U WINNERS THE SUPER WINNER IS TOPHER CONGRATS TOPHER" sayed hoser "COME TO ME OFFICE FOR A PRISE" say host

CONFESIN

"OMG IM SO HAPPY 4 HIM CONGRATS TOPHER" say don

PRISE

the super nice host was with topher and his frends "so topher u won do u want a trip to thailand or to japan or to america or to australia or to korea where do u want u winned a vacation for any these countries" "hmm i think thailand" say topher "ok shake my hand" say host then topher shaked hes hands then host gave topher a cigaret and then he touched tophers hand and then HOST PLUNGED A NIFE INTO TOPHERS HAND THEN CHEF STRANGLED TOPHER "AHHH AHHHHH" screamed quietly topher but he was not screaming to loud and host still looked at topher as his body slided of the table in pain "well gj boys we killed that nasty fucker" say host "give out these fake pictures of topher vacation in america so noone thinks he died or something" say host "k boss" say chef then host kicked tophers ded body "U WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG MOTHERFUCKIE U SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN U HAD THE CHANCE" said host "MAWHAWHAW"

topher parents home

topher parents were ay home then they got something in the mail and then tophers dad opened it and saw a finding nemo dvd "WHAT THE FUCK FUCK IS THIS" "its a sicilian message" said the mailman "it means topher sleeps with the fishes"

WHO IS THE HOST WHAT IS HIS NAME WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXTVFIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA VILLAINS REUUUNIIIITTTEEEEDDD

2 be continue


	2. ep 2

とたl drama treturn of the villains cahpter 2

the camera snap

MUM N DAD IM DOING FINE U GUYS RO N MY KNNDI U ASK, ME WA T I WANA BE AND I THINK THE ANSWERS PALEN T O SEE I WANA BEEEE FAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOZE I WANA LIVE CLOSE T THE SUN PACK U BAGS OFFR SUM HORNY 1 DA DA DA IN MY WAY I,L GET THERE 1 DAY CUS I WANA BEEEEEEEEE FAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA I WANA BE I WANA BE I WAN A BE FAMOSE I WANA BE I WANA BE I WANA BE IWANA BE FAMOSE do do do do

LIGHT FLASH

host was holing a hed of tophers hed and said "i will finesh wat u startid" and tehn he droped tophers hed on flore

they where at tophers funerel then chris sayed "bro we kept ur deth a secreet that way peple think totled drama is not canseled" then host said "I WILL MAKE SURE THE GUY TAT KILLED U GETS FUCKED AND IM A NEICE GUY SO THAT MENS IM FUCKING PISD NOW!" THEN HE BROKE CHRISES HAND TO PROVE HES PISS LEVEL then they walk away then host lagh "HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH EVER1 THAT WAS WAS IN MY WAY IS BNOW GONE U HERE THISTOPHER IM WON IM WON" and he was moving up the graiv a lot it lookd like he was fucking it and thats becduse he was but they didnt actuly fuck becuse the graiv is not allive

BACK CAMP

host was back at camp and he was laghing so much "MAWHAWHAHWHWAHWAWHAWHAWHAWH ALL THES FOLLS R NOW IN MY ASS FINGERS NOW NOONE CAN GET MY WAY!"\ then he sawed chris and he wached him throgh his seceruity camres

chris

chris clean the host he was lookink to get his joob back as hots so he made a deel with shef and don he say tro them "bros and ladys and theys i haved use to be host here but then that motherfucker topher voted me of and now this host bich is nt giving me host so tem up with me and hten when im host agin i will make u 2 the new guys to help me" it was flawless thought don and shef so they partner with chris

CONFESIN

"THAT MOTHERFUCKCER"

host had dedided he needs thi chris ded becyuse hes a thret to

chalenge

"UMM NEW CFHALENGE" say the super nice host "IS TO SEE HO IS THE BESTEST FREND" then he walk arond and put hes hand together "and tehn wen u make friends cris ur gona get a litle suprise u fucking cunt" they where all making best allinces for the chalenge chris aliance was the make host on justen was sexy pics hether was sexy pics suger was food duncen was badas haircuts u no u get the stuf so then ever1 was intereted in chris being host so then host sstoped the chalenge and said "OK SO PICK WHO U WANA BE ALIANCFE WITH"

vote

"HAND IN PAPERES"

"CRIS IS AWSOME" say hether

"CRIS" SAY DUNCEN

"ME" SAY JUSTEN

"CRIS IS FUCKIN AWESOME" SAY SHEF

"OMG CHRIS DUDE" SAY DON

"o shit i died remmber i cant vote" say topher

"food" say suger

"CRIS" Ssay ice climbers

"CRIS" say scote

"CRIS" SAY ALEHANDRO

FU K IT CRIS SAY ALL

"OMG CRIS IS AWESOME SO I WILL MAKE HEM MY FREND" SAY HOST "OMG CONGRETS CRIS" SAY PPL

cris meeting

cris walk in host room fo meeting "hey so umm host u u like my allince" then cris handed host a glas of water "hmm let me think FUCK NO" AND HOST THROWED THE GLASS AT CRIS "OMG DUDE WHAT I DO" "dude" say host then he grab a sissor out of hes pockets "u tryed taking my spot as host u motherfuck EVEN AFTER I GIVE U EVERTYHING EVERYTHING" "ummm no no i just" "u see the guys they wanted u out" say cris " iwas gona make myself host then give it back 2 u so um just tell me how do i be host i wana knowe u know i just wana be u friend" "yea cris" say host then he grab a sissor out his pocket "thank u bro thank u so much" "yea" say cris THEN HOST STAB CRIS IN NECK "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" SAY CHRIS "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" HOST STAB CRIS IN EYE THEN PUSH CRIS ARONDE "GO HOST GO HOST" SAY MAX A MEMBER FO THE SPECIEL CONTESTENTS WACHING THEN HOST SLAMED CHRIS HED INTO WALL OVER OVER OVER OVER then cris rolled down ded on flore "heh" say host then he smocked a sigeret "umm habnd out this pic of chris having a sleepover but say the blood is just pant" "ok" say max then they spred it "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH I WIN TO CHRIS" THEN HOST KICKED CRISES BODY

outside

"cris is having sleep over see look" "hmm he looks ded" say don to shef "yea man we must investegate the cris deth soon" say shef

"hahahahah cris is now ded and the seceret about me is secret i wil kill thes ppl for fun and no1 will no!" say host

WILL THEY FIND OTE TRUTH ABOTE CRISES MURDER OR WILL HOST KEREP IT ALL SECRET WHOWILL DIE NEXT EP

FIND OTE NEXT TIME O NTOTEL DRAMA RETURN OF THE WINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSS

2 BE CONTINUE


	3. ep tree

MUM N DAD OM DOING FINE U GUYS R ONE MY MINE U ASKS ME WAT I WANABE ANE I THINK THE ANSERS PLANE T SEEA I WANAAAS BEEEE FAMOOOOOOOSE U 2QMALIVECLOSETHESUNPAKURBAGE FRSOMHORNY1 DA DA MY WAY GET THER 1 DAYY CUS I WANAAAA BEEEEEE FAMOOOOOOOOSEEEE NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA I WQNA BW I BAWA BE I QANA BE FAMOOO9OSE I QANA BE I WABA BE I WANA BE FAMOSE WHISLING

host was in his frone room ane then his sarvent suger walk in "host theies a ded body" say suger "WAT" say host and tyey walk out they walk out ane chri was on flore dead "wtf" say host "WHO KILL HIM" say hether

HOST MEETING  
"ladys and gentemen we hav a bit of peoblem here" say host "wat" say suger "well" say host "can i tell u all a bit of secrert" say host "sur" say max a nother memner of hosts secret sircle "i killed chris" say hot "WAAAT" say max "BUTT I THOTGHT U WERE NICE!" "UM IM AM!" say host "its just dat wel" "chris was a scum i had him kild" "i undersand" say max "we need u 2 help" say host "keep this plase nice n secure" say host "make him look lyke he dyed naturaly or there will be fucks" "k" say his sircle memners

outsie  
"alright theres nothing 2 see here ppl" say suger then don said "yea there is" AND RIPP THE SISSORS OUT OF CHIRS EYE "HE WAS MUDERED!" SAY DON

CONFESIN  
"fUCK" say host

return of contestent  
host said "u now their is a legend abote a guy wjo killd sum guys here" "ì will hire him 2 help us" say host

guy cum bavk  
"SHAZAAAAAAM HIIIII" SAY BLACK GUY "hi black guy we need ur helpe" say host "ok" say black guy "u see" say host "sum smartass name don is on me" say host "ok" say black guy

black guy vs don  
black guy got out redy 2 kill don HE RAN AT HIM SPINING HIS HANDS TURNENG INTO A TORNEDO then don punch black guy in ball and he fall on ground "OWWWW SHAZAM" say black guy on flore "black guy i can trane u" saý don and he handed black giy a sowrd "letz trane" and þhey start fiting

black guy fall in lobe  
black guy fall in love with boy name alehandro "u r exectly like in dreems i had 4 yers SHAZAM" say black guy "u will always be tue black guy from return of winners 2 me" say alehandro "i dont like sand its shit and gets on my ass sHAZAM" say clack guy "same" say alhandtlro

then they fuck that nite and they had a kid name vanese

alehnandro was pregnent with her but black guy had 2 keep tgat secret

don revels truth  
"GUYS" say done he was redy 2 revel the truth "THEIR IS A DARKE SECRET ABOUTE RHIS CAMP" "yea wat" say cortney "THE HOST KILL CHRIS!: SHOUT DON "WAAAAAAAAAAAT" scrEAMED CORTNEY QUIETLEY "OK" say host then he smssh his cup with finger "its true" "y shold we belive u" say alehnadro "BECUSE OF THIS" SAY HOST AND HE SHOT ALEHANDRO IN HED "NOOOOOOOOOO SHAZAM" SHOUT BALK GUY "HAWHAWHAWHAW" SAY HOST blak guy was over alehandro "NOO SHAZAM U CANT DYE SHAZAM" "bllsaaackkkkk guuuuyyy" say alehandro "dont die shazan" say blace guy "irs ok i alredy died in thr last fanfic" say alebanfdo "BUTT SHAZAM NOT NOWE" say blavk guy and he got up al sad "wel" say host "if u want him 2 live u have 2 obe me" say hos/ "NO MORE SHITING AROUND" "ok shazam" crys black guu and he got up and folow host to his room "SO HE IS A FUCK" SCREMED CORTNEY IN SCARE "SHHH HE MIGHT KIL ME IF U DONT SHUIT UP" SAU MAL "SHUT EVERONE!" say hether "k" say everone

black guy talk host  
"so" if u want alehandro 2 not die u have let me blakmail u" say host and he shut door "uh oh SHAZAM" say black huy

2 BE CONTINUE


	4. episide 4

MOM MUM N EAD IN DIJTINFF FINE U GUYS R ON MY MIND U AKSM MEHWWGAG I WANA BE AND I RIBKTGE ABSERS OLANE TO SEEE I WANA BE FAMOSE DO DO DO BWEW

black guy wase hospits with alehandro and he sayed "bro SHAZAM" and give him kis "balalk guy u have 2 rember u cant be bad to sav me" "k SHAMAM" say block guy

black guy talk 2 host  
"hi balk guy" say host "hi im scared my bf mite dje SHAZAM" SAY black vuy "hmm" say host "u noww i have idaea" "what SHAAM" say black guy "hav u over herd of the tradgedy of cris mcclen the host" "ni SHAMAZ" "i thogjt not its not a storey alehandro wold tel u u see cris mcleen was a host so rich n so gredy he had good helth care he cold use helth care to sav any1 he likes" "what he cold dave ppl SHAZAM" SAY bLACk guy "yea" say host "r u fuckin seriose SHAZAM" do i look like im joking u ashole" "no im gues not SHAZAM" say blak guy "enywey cris gived al his frends the helth care they neded and non of them dyed from dieing" "unfortanetely" "he gav his bff all tat shit" "then his bff stab him in eye with sissors" "lol he cold give frends helth care but no hiself" "can i get this helth care SHAZAM" say blak guy "mot from a contestent" say host "wat i do to get it" "o wait i forget SHAZAM" SAY Black tuy "u have 2 kil" "il think abo it Shazam: say baLok guy

blak guy talk alehnadro  
"alehandro how r u" "my helth cares shit im probs gona die" "NOOOO SHAZAM" say blK guy

blak huy n host  
"HOW SHAZAM" say blak guy "k" say host "theirs this hose this guy their used 2 be frend me" "ok SHAZAM" say blak guy

black guy kills ppl the turning bad  
black guy was in hose AND HE WAS SHOTTING HIS GUN EVERWWRE AND EVER1 WAS DIEING BUT THEN HE RELISED HE SHOOTED HIS MOTHE! "WHAT SHAZAM" say black guy "omg blak guy ur so hanslme now" say black mother "omg fuck nooo i only wante to kill the strengers that the host tell me 2 kill not u SHAZAM" say blac gyy "its ok i belive u" say black mother then her eyes turn to x and she dyed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SHAZAM" AND IN ANGERY HE KILD EVERONE ARINDE HIM! "good job my sun" say host

black guy talk alehandro  
"blak guy can i tel u somthing" say black guy "yes" say alehandro "well" shazam "i was doing this kiling thing 4 host and then i shoootted my mum by acident and she dyed shazam" "awweee im sory" say alehandro "y did she hav 2 dye y did i shoott her shazam" say blak guy "idk" say alehadnro "I PROMISEE U U WIL NEVER DYE ALEHNADOR" "I WIL GIVE U THE FUCKING HELTH CARE I WILL BECOME THE RICHEST BALCK GUY IN HOLE WID WORLDE I CAN EVEN STOP PLLPPL FROM DIEING SHAZAM" "ok wel gl on that cus im nerly ded lol" say alehandro "I WILL SAVE U AND ORE KIDS BUT FIST I NEED TO RED ON LIFE FIRST SHAZAM"

black guy talk host  
"HOST SHAZAM" say black guy "I NEED THE HELTH CARE SHAZAM" "k" say host "lol jk u need 2 kil 1 more peerson" say host "FUCK I DONT HAV TIME 4 THIS SHAZAM" SAY BLACK GUY AND HE RUNNES TO LIBRERY TO REED ABOOT HOW SAVE PPL

librery  
black guy was reeding book and it say rrhat alejandros meen and punchs

black guy confronts  
"ALEHANDROOO ALEHANDRTOOOO u now I ALWAS HATTED THAT NAME SHAZAM" say black guy "wat is it" say alehandro terembling "did u punch" sau black guy"yes" say alehandot "yes" say him "thats cool SHAZAM" say black guy "yay" say alehandro "unfortanately this mens that u lyed me if u told me turth from start i woldnt give fuck shazam" say black guy and he rip out pilow that alehandro was sleping on "every fucking perrson has been lieing me andu even lie me to shazam" say black guy "u now" "i always thoghr my life was a tradgedi" "now i relise" "its a fucken tradgedy SHAZAM" AND HE WAS SUFFECATING ALEHANDRO WITH PILOW! ALEHANDRO WAS TRYING FIGHT BAXK BUT HE DYED then black guy look out window al smiling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAY HAVE I DONE SHAZAM" say black guy AND DART VADERS THEM WSS LIKE DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOOO DOOO DOOO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOO DOOO DOOO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DOOO DO DO DO OD DO

black guy talk host  
"hi man u can hav helth care i senced u killd some1" say host "IT WAS ALEHANDRO NOOOO Y DID I KILL HIM IM SO FUCKEN STUPID SHAZAM" say black guy "o im sry" say host "enywey" "their hasent been a chalenge yet" say host "so 2 cheer u up well let u start fucking up ppl with the powe u got" say host "chalenge is soon like 1 min so how that sound" "it sounds awsome i can now be this seson as bad guy SHAZAM" say blck guy

black guy was in his roome getting redy to be hosts new asista nt and help with chalenges and other evil shit

alehandro dyed of broken hert cus of how naughtt black guy becomed it makes him sad

2 be continue


End file.
